Eye Shadow
by malory79080
Summary: May is wearing eye shadow, and Drew is annoyed by this. Why is he mad, though? Could he be jealous? Contestshipping one-shot. Birthday fic for maycontestdrew.


**Hello, hello… WELCOME TO MY FIRST ONE SHOT OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! **

**But do you guys know why I'm finally writing one? FOR MAYCONTESTDREW'S BIRTHDAY! She's been such a brilliant friend to me, we're reciting the whole Pokedex, speak on Gmail a lot and she's totally funny! We're also so alike! Not to mention that she did a fic for my b day… Anyway, I wanted to do something nice for her… This is Contestshipping, which is her favourite pairing! Hope you like! :DDD So, Lauizzle – here's your birthday fic! ^^**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (if only).**_

* * *

Eye Shadow

**Third Person's POV**

"May!" Ash called. "C'mon – I wanna get food!"

May rolled her eyes, but bounded after her good friend Ash. They both had their love for food, but they'd only just eaten, and May wasn't starving (which was weird for her). "Why are you running so fast?!" May called, trying to catch up to her hyper friend. "I mean, I would be sprinting if it was for ramen… But it's only burgers!" She tried to stop thinking about ramen, but it wasn't working.

When Ash finally stopped, May bent over, panting like crazy. "Phew… Ash… You run fast…" she managed to say, almost collapsing on the floor.

Ash just jumped from one foot to the other. "The others should be waiting inside," he informed, ready to head in.

May squealed suddenly, paling. "Who's 'the others'?" she questioned, too scared to have the answer.

"Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Paul and Drew-!" Ash started, but was interrupted with a sudden punch to his arm. "Owwwww!" he whined, holding onto his arm, anime tears pouring from his face. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

"Why did you invite Drew?" she hissed. "That guy is always getting on my nerves! I've known him since I was twelve, and I still haven't had one civilised conversation with him! He's too arrogant and pompous… Ugh, he calls me months, and always makes fun of me being scatterbrained, or how much I eat." She groaned, sulking a little.

May had met Drew when she was at Ash's birthday party. Drew had waltzed in, an hour late, no present in hand. He wished Ash a happy birthday, but walked off to hang out with Gary. May had gotten angry with his attitude, especially since it was supposed to be a happy day for Ash. She demanded an apology, which only spurted an argument between the two of them. They spent the whole night bickering, or making snide comments. People teased that they were a cute couple, but would only get finger food flicked at them in response.

Since that first meeting, May and Drew seemed to meet each other again and again. It really annoyed May, since he'd insult her every chance he got. Drew would call her months, call her fat with how greedy she was, and laugh at all her mistakes and much more. Anger flared up inside her whenever he was near. May had no idea that they would have to go to the same high school, though.

"Drew's my friend, though!" Ash pointed out.

"Fine…!" she groaned, striding inside. "Just don't expect me to get along with that horrible jerk…" She frowned immediately when she saw him at a booth with the others. Ignoring him, she giggled and ran over to a happy Dawn, Leaf and Misty. They hugged, before May sat down next to them. Ash sat next to the guys, except they didn't hug one another. Paul would have punched Ash if he tried.

Drew smirked, glancing over at May, but when he saw her face, he immediately got annoyed. "What are you wearing?!" he demanded.

May raised an eye brow. "Well, hello to you, too," she muttered. Turning her nose up in disgust, she frowned again. "If you must know, I'm wearing eye shadow."

"And you look totally pretty!" Dawn gushed. "Purple is totally your colour!"

Paul scoffed. "Troublesome…" he murmured. "You're an idiot."

"I'm not!" Dawn yelped, frowning and pouting. "I was only complimenting her! Maybe if you were nice once in a while, you would get compliments too!" She huffed, turning away from him with her arms crossed. The gang all knew she wasn't really angry with Paul, but she was ticked off. They always fought. May and the others would all be weirded out if they didn't.

"Oh, just get a room," Leaf told them, exasperated. Leaf, as rest all were, knew that they both liked each other – even if they wouldn't admit it. May remembered vowing with Misty and Leaf to get them together. So far… It was working… But it was taking a very long time.

Dawn and Paul both blushed a deep shade of red, before turning away from each other once again. "S-shut up!" Dawn told them.

Drew scoffed, and May glanced at him with a glare again. "Yeah! So why are you asking me about my eye shadow?"

"I don't like it!" he shouted, frowning.

Everyone was surprised. Drew was usually so cool, calm and collected. It took a lot to make him shout, let alone become angry – and from the look on his face, he was very angry. Drew didn't know why he felt angry, but he really wanted to punch something. Something was ticking him off, and it seemed to be May's eye shadow… But why?

"You…don't like it…?" For some reason, May actually felt disappointed. That disappointment turned into anger and denial. "Well, I don't care! I don't like your face, and I don't tell you that!" She mentally slapped herself. Why did she insult someone in such a dorky way?

"It's ugly and stupid – what are you trying to prove?!" he shouted.

"I'm not proving anything!" May retaliated. She stood up, her fists clenched into tight balls. Drew was straight up pissing her off, which was so unlike him.

"Then why did you decide to wear it?" he demanded, standing up as well. They were glaring at each other, as if they were having a staring contest. May wanted to slap him. Out of all the fights they'd had, this one was the weirdest. She had no idea what he was thinking! Usually, she could guess what mood he was in, but he seemed to be a rollercoaster of emotions. Which was so unlike Drew. Drew was supposed to be the one to argue and still keep his cool. Drew scoffed at her, but she just turned away.

"You know what?" she asked quietly, her anger subsiding a little. "I don't need this." Collecting her bag, May stormed out of the café, tempted to give Drew the finger as she walked on. "Stupid jerk, stupid jerk…" she muttered, turning the corner as she made her way to the park. "Stupid jerk, stupid jerk!" She was a little louder now, as she made her way to her favourite bench. "Stupid jerk!" That was loud. A few birds flew off quickly to get a way from her. May exhaled slowly, her head drooping.

She was _not _going to cry. May wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Besides, it would ruin her makeup, anyway.

* * *

"May?" Her head shot up, as she came face-to-face with Drew.

When May had run off, the others were pissed at him as well. For once, she had nothing to annoy him, except be there. Ash had pointed out that she was trying to be nice, since she didn't ditch them because Drew was there. Drew couldn't explain why he was angry. He just was. Letting the others persuade him, he followed May to her favourite spot in the park.

She always went there when she was stressed.

Not that he was keeping tabs on her, or anything. Just a harmless observation.

"What do you want?" she demanded softly, turning away.

"I've… Come to apologise," Drew said truthfully, sitting down next to her. "I don't know what came over me. I just felt angry, and annoyed when I saw you wearing make up. It's complicated…" He sighed. Drew really meant what he said – he was truly sorry for humiliating her like that.

"I can't forgive you," May told him.

"What?!" Drew's eyes widened in surprise. "Why …Do you want a better apology?" He just didn't understand.

"I'm not forgiving you until you tell me why you were so pissed off at my eye shadow!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in determination. May would not budge on this one – she was curious, and being firm was the only way she would get answers out of him.

Drew groaned turning away. He didn't want to tell her… He really didn't… But… She wanted to know, and Drew wanted to hear her response.

"I've been talking to Dawn about life…" he started. "And she was wearing mascara. I laughed, asking her why, and she said that a girl usually puts makeup on when they like someone. Well, I've known that Dawn has had a crush on Paul for a while, so that seemed to add up." May nodded – Paul and Dawn were meant for each other, it was pretty obvious. "So when I saw that you had eye shadow on, I thought you had a crush on someone, which made me really angry. I… I got really jealous. I hated the fact that you liked someone else… Other than me…"

May's eyes widened in shock. "D-Drew! W-what are you saying?"

A blush crawled up Drew's cheeks, before leaning into her a little. "I want you to have a crush on me, May," he whispered softly.

And that's when he kissed her.

May squealed in surprise, soft lips pressing against hers. She didn't understand this. She was still confused. That didn't stop her blush, though.

Suddenly, Drew pulled away, his face a deep shade of red. "I-I'm sorry…!" he yelped. "I don't know what got into me! I…" He stood up, turning away from May in embarrassment (so unlike the usual Andrew Hayden). Before he could start to walk away, May called him back. Slowly, he turned to face her again. "W-what…?"

She stepped towards him. Staring at Drew intently, her heart suddenly started to pound. Butterflies seemed to pop into her stomach in one swoop. May's palms became sweaty, and she couldn't manage to say anything for a while. What was happening to her? Glancing at Drew again, she only just realized how…hot he was. He could make any girl swoon immediately, but she seemed immune – until now. "Wanna know what I thought about that?" she asked softly. May grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him into her face. "This." That's when she kissed him.

She pulled away, giggling at his face.

Then, May smiled and reached up to turn Drew's face to hers, "Drew…" is all she said before drawing his face close to hers, locking their lips together. Drew got the message and returned the kiss. And then May blushed - Drew was a fantastic kisser. May hadn't mentioned this before, but Drew's lips kinda taste like mint. _And May liked mint._ Their lips dance across each other and she felt the tip of Drew's tongue across her bottom lip. May parted her lips happily. Their kiss goes from a simple waltz to a fiery tango.

"And I want you to have a crush on me, Drew."

* * *

**DONE! OMG THIS TOOK TOO LONG! GAAAAAH, I HATE MY WRITING! But it's all for you, girl! I hope you enjoy it! Have a brilliant birthday; eat lots of cake, with loads of smiling and laughter! I'll be sure to send you a PM wishing you a happy birthday, but I really hope you read this as well! :D**

**Please: review, review and review! XD**


End file.
